Stocks of Love
by supremeloser
Summary: While her husband is off working Bella is at home, and when her husband get's home he dosent even give her a second glance, Bella watches the news and understands what his problem is, and so goes to give him comfort and more. One-shot please review.


**Stocks of Love **

_When is Edward going to get home_?_ Calm down Bella,_ I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock for the 20th time in the span of four minutes after eleven, and sighing again and flipping the channel on the TV again to Family Guy.  
I was so alone right now and I wanted my husband, but no he's off doing whatever he does on Wall Street in stock marketing, he was so smart and yet it seems that is co-workers always need him to their jobs, sighing again I looked at my attire consisting of; white lace panties and push-up bra set, a black baby-doll dress to my mid-thigh, with a lace design on the chest area, a black silk robe to my knees, a heart pendant necklace, with matching stud earrings, and my wedding ring.(on my website)

I saw lights pass the window and the garage door open and close, along with Edward's angry voice growling to someone, problem from work. He walked right by my form on the couch, still talking angrily to whoever.

"Hi Edwa- ..." I started but I was cut off by him yelling at the poor person on the other side of his blue-tooth.

"...NO YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT I MEAN HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SCREW THAT UP YOU DUMB-ASS!..." then the reply of the other person," NO I DON'T GET IT I TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO!;" he bellowed, as I flinched from the harshness of his voice. He just stomped to his office up stairs, without once glace towards me.  
No lie that really hurt he does this most nights too when he comes home from work late, not giving me any sort of greeting and heading straight to his office to work, work work and that's all he does, and the only affection I get from him anymore is a deep kiss in the morning then he leaves so quickly I can't even register the moment.  
I flip to the CNN broadcast and some sort of breaking news alert I listen in.  
When it was over I realized why Edward was so angry and distant this week he is trying to fix a really big problem, one of his co-workers stock's has crashed and he is stressed trying to get the sponsors back.

I stood up and walked halfway up the stairs for any sounds of an angry Edward, I didn't hear anything so I walked to the cracked open door and pushed it open softly no making a sound but stirring the air a bit, Edward didn't notice me, I just stood there looking at him, he was sitting at his behind his desk in a God Father looking chair made of leather, his jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, with his white dress shirt rolled to his elbows, his tie loosely around his neck, and a couple buttons undone, and occasionally running a hand through his hair, and taking a sip of what looked to be a glass of whiskey almost finished, he was stressing out, I knew that much, and then he closed his eyes, grabbed the glass of whiskey brought it to his lips swallowing laying his arm on the arm rest, and leaning back onto his chair and took a deep breath, while running his left hand through his wild bronze hair pushing it off his scrunched up forehead. I sighed internally.

I walked over to his desk, took the open whiskey bottle and screwed the cap on and set it back on the desk with a thud, the sound made Edward open his eyes and finally looked at me for the first time tonight. I leaned over the desk took the now empty whiskey glass out of his hand and put the actual whiskey in the mini fridge across the room and set the glass on top the fridge, walking back over to Edward and around the desk I spun his chair facing me bent down and slipped his sock and shoes off putting them neatly under the desk, I then untied his tie put it with his shoes. I sat on his lap with my legs over the side almost like the holding the bride but sitting, and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck staring into his haunting green eyes now, his arms came loosely around my lower back and right hip bone, I ran both of my hands through his hair then gave him a hug, after a few minutes I leaned back and his eyes opened once again.

" Hi," I started out soft and comforting, I spoke again," I..um heard on CNN what happened just a few minutes ago.. so..um how are you?" I gently asked gently but already knowing the answer, but wanted to hear him speak.

"Honestly?..I feel like c-crap I'm am s-so f-fucking stressed, and I'm hating e-every god damned minute o-of this stupid job right now," he replied hoarsely most likely from yelling and I'm pretty sure the whiskey didn't help his throat either.

"Everything is gonna be fixed Edward, you gotta look at this one step at a time, try not to rush it all at once and remember to relax," I tried to encourage him but al I got was a mumbling.

"I-I suppose t-that would work b-but things a-are so hectic at work I-I don't even get a moment to think for myself," he replied bitterly.

I sighed deeply and stood up, he looked at me but didn't move. I tugged on his arm, and he stood up I pulled him across to room into the connecting lounge room, and set him into a comfy brown leather cushion couch, and stood behind him started massaging his neck feeling the tension actually decrease a bit by bit as I kept massaging him, he groaned a bit.

"You are so tense, Ed, that's not healthy," I murmured coming around to face him, and to sit in his lap in my previous position."You need to loosen up or your gonna be in pain, I don't wanna see you in pain at all my darling, let me help you with that," I told him sitting up and placing my knees on either side of his thighs while my hands were on his shoulders gripping his shirt, I started to kiss him up and down his neck pressing really hard massaging his neck again with my mouth open nipping occasionally, he started moaning, so I knew he was enjoying it and keeping his mind off his work for the moment, he dropped his head back giving me full access to his neck, and I could feel his lower parts becoming excited, as I kept kissing him.  
I moved up to his jaw across it then actually started to kiss him on his lips, and unbuttoning his shirt and sliding my hands around his chest and stomach. I lowered the shirt from him arms all the way and I threw it over the back of the couch, and I untied the front of my robe took it off and put it with Edward's shirt. Edward groaned when he took in the low cut baby-doll on me, he reached around the back and pulled the zipper down in the back, and took the hem of the cover-up and pulled it up roughly, it came off roughly and over the back of the couch, I undid his pants and he shifted his hips upward, and I lowered both his slacks, and his black silk boxers off at the same time, and they went over the back of the couch too, he groaned, as I lowered myself back onto his lap with only my panties between us, we were so rough with each other it was such raw emotion.  
Edward ran his hands up my sides over my boobs, breathing hard, and around my bra to un-hook it, it fell off went over the back of the couch, he let go of my lips then moved on my breasts kissed all around them, I moaned and slid my panties off awkwardly, he threw them with the rest of our clothes.

" Oh god..mmm..Edward..soo good don't stop," I moaned, and panted at the same time.

"Shit Bella I-I need you sooo bad right now," he grunted out, as I lowered myself on his big member," O-o god that feels so good Bella," he said, as I continued to ride him nice and slow, he moved to my neck and started to massage it like I was doing earlier. I shuddered and continued to ride him, slow, and sensually, after a few minutes I could tell he was close, and I felt the tight coil in my stomach, I felt powerful that I was the one to get him like this.

"Oh fuck Bella I-I'm gon-...ugggghhhhhh," he was cut off by an animalistic growl coming out of his throat. When he came I was sent over the edge as well.

"Oh god Edward s-so am I...EEDDWWAARRDD!," I gave a quiet scream, because the words seemed to be stuck in my throat, as my head fell forward onto the bottom of his throat, we were both panting. I moved so the back of my neck was on the arm rest of the couch, while pulling Edward so he laid on top of me with his head just below my chest, I could feel the sweat on his forehead slide onto my abdomen, and his hot breath on it too. I moved my arms to circle his neck, and felt the jugular; he wasn't tense at all anymore.

"See Edward you aren't so tense anymore sex was all you needed." I said while chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, thanks," he quietly mumbled, he was falling asleep, and I closed my eyes, then he spoke again," I seriously love no other woman like I love you Bella," he finished off before falling asleep.

"I Love you too Edward," I mumbled then fell into calming darkness as well.

I did well.

* * *

Well how did you like it? This was just a one-shot, please review!


End file.
